The End of Shinobi War
by vialesana
Summary: Peperangan pada akhirnya hanya akan meninggalkan bekas duka yang mendalam bagi seseorang. Warning: dont like dont read. Request fic buat 2winter thief. Enjoy! RnR? :3


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **gaje, alay, lebay, dsb.

.

.

**The End of Shinobi War**

**(don't like don't read)**

.

"Tsunade-sama ingin anda menemuinya di ruang Hokage sekarang."

Kira-kira lima belas menit lalu seorang Jounin menghampiri Sakura di rumah sakit dan menyampaikan pesan dari Tsunade, sang Godaime Hokage. Sakura tentu tak menolak perintahnya, ia meraih jaket tebal yang ia gantungkan di belakang pintu kerjanya kemudian segera pergi menemui Tsunade siang itu juga.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Siang ini udara terasa begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Sejak pagi tadi desa Konoha masih disambut hujan salju yang sepertinya akan terus turun tanpa henti hingga malam hari. Tampaknya musim dingin tahun ini akan lebih bersalju dari tahun sebelumnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin yang melewati sela-sela tubuhnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia pun tiba di depan ruangan Tsunade. Sakura mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali kemudian menunggu hingga sahutan dari dalam mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sakura." kata Tsunade. Ia meraih cangkirnya di meja kemudian mereguk teh hijau panasnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sang Godaime Hokage tersebut. "Ada perlu apa Tsunade-sama memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatmu senang," Tsunade tersenyum. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja kerja. "Kau tunggu disini saja, sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Dia?" Sakura memandang Tsunade dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Dia siapa?"

"Masuklah!" perintah Tsunade.

Sakura pun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Beberapa detik kemudian seseorang muncul dari balik pintu ruang Hokage dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang Godaime Kazekage dari desa Sunagakure, Sabaku No Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu telah menjadi kekasih Haruno Sakura sejak tiga bulan lalu.

"G-gaara?" kedua mata Sakura membelalak. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Gaara mengulang kalimat Sakura. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sang kekasih dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini akan di adakan rapat lima Kage di Konoha?"

"Astaga," Sakura menepuk jidat dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku benar-benar lupa. Maafkan aku, Gaara." bodoh, baru kali ini Sakura terlihat bodoh di depan sang kekasih. Padahal Tsunade sempat memberitahukannya hal ini padanya seminggu yang lalu. Tapi Sakura tetap saja lupa, entah kenapa. Bodoh sekali kau, Sakura! pekiknya dalam hati.

Gaara memandang Sakura sesaat lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memberikan senyuman tipis. "Tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku bisa mengerti pekerjaanmu yang sibuk sebagai ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha. Itu pasti sangat merepotkan bagimu."

Sakura mendengus. "Pekerjaanku tidak sesibuk seperti pekerjaanmu yang selalu tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas dan dokumen kerjamu, Kazekage-sama." timpalnya.

Gaara tak menjawab sepatah kalimat pun. Kedua matanya kemudian memandang Tsunade yang sedari tadi duduk santai sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja kerja. "Tsunade-sama, sebelum para Kage lainnya datang ke Konoha, aku ingin menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang bersama Sakura sebentar di luar gedung. Jika rapat dimulai, aku segera kembali ke sini."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Lakukanlah sesukamu, Gaara."

Gaara tak menyahut lagi, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengajak Sakura untuk keluar ruangan.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan menuju restoran yang menjual berbagai macam makanan kecil seperti dango, takoyaki dan lainnya. Ukuran restorannya memang kecil, namun suasananya sangat pas untuk menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang. Beberapa waktu lalu Gaara sempat istirahat di tempat ini dengan kedua kakaknya, begitu pun saat bersama Sakura. Maka tak heran jika penjual di sana telah mengenal wajah sang Kazekage tersebut.

"Ah Kazekage-sama, selamat siang. Anda mau pesan makanan seperti biasanya?" tawar seorang penjual berkumis tebal dan berbadan besar.

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya."

Si penjual ikut mengangguk lalu segera pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya. Setelah keduanya duduk santai, Gaara melepaskan syalnya, melipat dan meletakkannya di atas meja sembari menunggu pesanannya datang. Sakura sendiri melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya dikursi sebelah.

"Kurasa masih ada sekitar 30 menit sebelum rapat dimulai." kata Gaara.

"Memang apalagi yang akan dibicarakan? Kalau kelima Kage dari negara besar sampai harus mengadakan rapat seperti ini, pasti topik yang dibicarakan sangat serius, kan?" Sakura mencoba menebak.

"Kau benar," Gaara meraih cangkir tehnya yang baru diantar pelayan lalu menyeruputnya sedikit. "Ini mengenai masalah Akatsuki dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sa... sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Kudengar Sasuke bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki dan mereka mulai bergerak untuk melakukan penyerangan." Gaara meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Kenapa kau bertanya soal Sasuke?"

Sakura terenyak. Ia berusaha menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat di tenggorokan. Entah kenapa, padahal Gaara berusaha melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi hati Sakura seakan tak mau diatur. Ia selalu bertanya secara spontan mengenai Sasuke jika membicarakannya seperti sekarang ini.

"A... aku hanya." Sakura tidak memandang wajah sang kekasih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jemarinya yang memegang cengkir tehnya yang mulai hangat.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya, Sakura?" Gaara menebak-nebak seakan dirinya bisa membaca pikiran wanita di depannya. "Hal ini sudah pernah kukatakan padamu. Jangan pernah memikirkan dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Apa kau belum mengerti?" nada suara Gaara memang tak terdengar keras, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan kalau sekarang kekasihnya sedang merasa marah sekali padanya.

"Tidak, bukan itu." timpal Sakura. Ia menatap cepat ke arah Gaara dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan itu?" ulangnya. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya memikirkannya sebagai teman. Aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Sungguh." Sakura mencoba membela diri. Ia menatap Gaara lekat-lekat agar mau percaya padanya. Tapi tampaknya kalimat Sakura belum cukup untuk meyakinkan Gaara.

"Kalau kau tak menyukainya, kenapa masih mempertanyakan soal Sasuke?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya memikirkannya sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Mengertilah, Gaara. Apa sebagai temannya aku tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?" Sakura memohon.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. "Teman? Sakura, Sasuke seorang pengkhianat desa. Ia juga sempat berniat untuk membunuh Naruto sesaat sebelum Sasuke pergi ke desa Otogakure beberapa tahun lalu. Selain itu, para Kage dan shinobi lainnya telah menganggapnya sebagai buronan internasional sejak ia bergabung dengan anggota Akatsuki. Apa itu masih bisa kau sebut teman?" Gaara mengingatkan. Ia mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan mencengkram bahu Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Itu menurut kalian, bukan? Bagiku, Sasuke tetap seorang temanku, bukan buronan atau pembunuh!" bantahnya.

Sepasang mata Gaara sedikit membelalak, lalu ia menyipitkan matanya sambil memandang Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan lengannya dari bahu Sakura. "Aku mengerti."

"..."

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Namun, aku tak bisa memaksamu lebih dalam untuk melupakan tentang Sasuke. Mungkin aku akan berbuat sepertimu juga jika aku berada di posisimu. Tapi..." Gaara mereguk kembali isi teh hijaunya di cangkir dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. "Jika suatu saat Sasuke membunuh semua orang Konoha, apa kau masih mau menganggapnya teman?"

"..."

Sakura tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya terus terdiam sambil memandang Gaara yang mulai menyantap takoyaki yang sudah dingin dengan tusukan bambu.

Tak lama Gaara pun kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kau kenapa?" ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dan menggeser piring takoyaki lainnya pada Sakura. "Makanlah. Jangan melamun begitu. Isi perutmu dengan ini."

Sakura menurut. Ia meraih dan membuka bungkus tusukan bambunya lalu menyantap takoyakinya dalam diam.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kazekage-sama!" salah seorang pelayan berseru sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat setelah Gaara membayar billnya.

Gaara mengangguk tak menyahut. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggandeng tangan Sakura, sukses membuat wajah sang kekasih memerah seketika. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang kini tertutup salju tebal. Hujan salju masih tak kunjung berhenti sedari tadi. Gaara dan Sakura berjalan tanpa kata. Entah kenapa setelah mereka membicarakan soal Sasuke, keadaannya jadi aneh sekali. Sakura merasa saat ia menyebutkan nama Sasuke di depan Gaara, ia merasa Gaara begitu cemburu meskipun raut wajahnya memang tak berubah secara drastis waktu itu.

Sakura memang bodoh, kenapa ia masih saja mempertanyakan soal Sasuke di depan Gaara? Bukankah sudah pasti ia akan marah? jeritnya dalam hati.

Keduanya berjalan hingga mereka tiba di depan gerbang rumah sakit. "Masuklah, Sakura. Udara semakin dingin." kata Gaara sambil memperlihatkan senyum tipis khasnya. Jemari kanan Gaara bergerak dan mengelus sebelah sisi wajah Sakura lembut-lembut dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau juga, Gaara. Cepatlah kembali ke gedung Hokage sebelum rapatnya dimulai," ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh dada Gaara, "Soal yang tadi di restoran... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah." bisik Sakura. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan beralih pada dagu kecil sang kekasih agar Sakura menatap wajahnya lebih jelas. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang harus minta maaf padamu. Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku saat itu. Jujur saja, aku... begitu cemburu ketika kau mempertanyakan soal Sasuke. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku selalu berpikir kau masih menyukai Sasuke. Aku bersikap begitu semata-mata karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"..."

Sang Kazekage muda tak lama mencondongkan badannya, lalu mencium dan melumat bibir tipis Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura tak bergeming ketika lidah Gaara mulai melumat bibirnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti gerakan mulut Gaara yang tengah sibuk menjelajah setiap rongga mulutnya sambil mencengkram dada Gaara keras-keras. Sakura bisa merasakan jemari Gaara yang masih memegang dagunya sedari tadi hingga Gaara melepaskan ciumannya.

"Gaara?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Tapi sepertinya akan kutunda sampai nanti sore. Temui aku di gedung Hokage setelah rapat lima Kage selesai."

"Mhmm." Sakura mengangguk. Gaara mengecup kening kekasihnya sesaat dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sakit.

.

Sakura telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sudah tepat pukul 17.00 sore, pasti Gaara sudah selesai rapat lima Kage, pikirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan meraih jaketnya di belakang pintu lalu bergegas pergi menuju gedung Hokage.

Sakura pun tiba di depan ruangan dimana kelima Kage itu mengadakan rapat. Tak lama, pintu ganda ruang rapat terbuka lebar dan satu persatu para Kage keluar dari pintu tersebut bersama para pengawalnya. Sakura tersenyum, ia lalu menghampiri Gaara yang berjalan keluar ruangan bersama kedua kakaknya.

"Gaara!" Sakura memanggil sembari berlari-lari kecil.

Gaara menoleh tersenyum padanya, namun tidak balik menyahut. "Hei hei hei, ada Sakura rupanya, eh?" kata kakak laki-laki Gaara yang bernama Kankurou. Badannya lebih besar dari Gaara dan ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Selain itu wajahnya cukup menyeramkan dengan coretan berwarna ungu, namun kepribadiannya sangat baik.

"Kankurou, jangan menggodanya seperti itu. Biarkan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama." wanita berkuncir empat mencoba membela. Namanya Temari, ia kakak tertua Gaara. Meskipun ada desas desus yang mengatakan kalau ia termasuk dalam kategori wanita galak, tapi ia tetap begitu pengertian pada siapapun.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Baiklah, kita duluan ya, Gaara. Semoga berhasil!" seru Kankurou sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan dirinya pun sukses menerima kibasan Temari.

"Kubilang diam, Kankurou!" omel Temari sembari berjalan bersama Kankurou menjauhi Sakura dan Gaara di depan pintu ganda ruang rapat.

"Semoga berhasil?" Sakura bergumam. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan dibalik semua ini. Tapi sudahlah, ia tak memperdulikan hal itu dan pandangannya kembali pada sang kekasih yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo, akan kuajak kau ke suatu tempat." ajak Gaara.

Sakura pun menuruti ajakannya. Ia berjalan tepat disebelah Gaara hingga mereka sampai di atap gedung Hokage. Dari situ, Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan desanya lebih jelas. Apalagi didukung dengan warna langit jingga yang membuat suasana jadi lebih hangat dan romantis. Meskipun hujan salju masih turun sampai sekarang, tapi suasananya tetap terasa keren. Sakura senang sekali, karena ia baru pertama kali bisa merasakan pemandangan seperti ini dari atas gedung Hokage saat musim dingin.

Sakura kemudian berjalan ke tepi pagar. "Indahnya." Sakura berkomentar.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gaara.

"Mhmm... aku suka. Sangat suka." Sakura mengangguk cepat pada Gaara.

"Syukurlah," Gaara tersenyum puas. "Tsunade-sama yang memberitahuku. Kukira kau takkan suka dengan pemandangan seperti ini."

Sakura tertawa geli dan menutup mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. "Siapa sih wanita yang tidak menyukai pemandangan begini? Aku senang kau mengajakku kemari. Apa ini yang ingin kau berikan padaku?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Bukan," Gaara terdiam sesaat sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku... sebenarnya ingin..." sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kalimat dan gerakannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dan ledakan dari gerbang utama desa Konohagakure.

DUARRR!

Gaara dan Sakura menoleh cepat lalu membelalakan mata. Asap tebal mengepul begitu banyaknya dari kejauhan. Kobaran-kobaran api kemudian ikut menyusul membakar berbagai bangunan di sebagian desa.

"Ada apa ini?" dahi Sakura mengerut dalam. Keringat dingin sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya.

'Ini gawat!' pekik Gaara dalam hati. "Sakura, aku akan melihat keadaan. Kau tunggu di sini!" perintahnya.

"Tidak! Aku ikut denganmu!" bantah Sakura.

"Jangan! Kau di sini saja. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali!"

"Ga... gaara." Sakura tak membantah perintah Gaara. Ia bisa melihat ada rasa ketakutan dan cemas dari kedua mata Gaara.

Tak lama, Gaara menggerakkan kedua lengannya lalu membentuk suatu segel hingga pasirnya berkumpul di bawah kedua kakinya dan membawa tuannya terbang.

.

Gaara tiba di gerbang utama Konoha. Ia pun turun dari pasirnya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya yang kini terlihat begitu gaduh. Para warga menjerit, mengerang dan berlarian kesana kemari. Beberapa warga serta Jounin terkapar dimana-mana dengan luka parah dan mati. Rumah-rumah mereka juga mengalami kehancuran.

Gaara menelan ludah, apakah ini perbuatan Akatsuki? Mungkin kah Sasuke juga ada di sini? Gaara bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Uaaahh!"

Gaara menoleh dan segera berlari menuju asal suara yang tak asing baginya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mendapati Naruto yang membungkuk sambil memegangi luka dibagian lengan kirinya. Tidak hanya itu, di depannya berdiri sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki. Sinar merah Sharingan pada mata pemuda itu membuatnya ingat siapa ia sebenarnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." kata Gaara dingin. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke. Tangan kanan pemuda Uchiha itu menggenggam Katana yang dialiri Chidori, memperlihatkan percikan-percikan listrik disebagian sisi pedang.

"Sabaku no Gaara, sudah lama aku tak bertarung denganmu sejak ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu." kata Sasuke.

"Gaara, mundurlah! Jangan mengganggu pertarunganku dengan Sasuke!" perintah Naruto. Gaara terdiam melihat Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membentuk segel dan mengeluarkan jurus Kagebunshin no Jutsu lalu menyerang Sasuke secara bersama-sama dengan bayangannya sendiri.

"Heaaaaa!" Naruto melancarkan pukulan ke arah wajah Sasuke, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Bodoh." Sasuke bergumam. Ia bergerak dua kali lebih cepat kemudian membalikkan mata pedangnya dan memukul ulu hati Naruto dengan pegangan pedangnya hingga Naruto terpental beberapa meter dan menghancurkan kedai di belakangnya. "Kukatakan terus terang saja. Kekuatanmu tak sebanding denganku, Naruto."

"Naruto!" Gaara berteriak. Naruto tak menyahut Gaara, ia merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Waktunya giliranmu, Gaara." kata Sasuke. Ia mengayunkan Katananya ke arah Gaara, tapi serangannya digagalkan oleh dinding pasir Gaara. Sasuke pun tersenyum licik. "Tch. Kemampuanmu tidak jauh berbeda dari dulu hingga sekarang."

Gaara tak menghiraukan kalimat Sasuke. Pasirnya langsung bergerak dan menyerang Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi. Sasuke menghindar serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan sang Kazekage. Pasir chakra Gaara terus mengikuti gerakan ayunan tangan tuannya. Keduanya masih saling menyerang, sementara Naruto masih terkapar dan mengerang sedari tadi di kejauhan.

Kras!

Pasir berhasil mengejar lalu melukai bahu kiri Sasuke dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah di sana. Sasuke tertunduk sambil memegangi bahunya. "Hebat juga kau, Sabaku no Gaara." komentarnya sembari tersenyum licik. Matanya menatap tajam dan memancarkan sinar merah Sharingan dari bola matanya. "Tapi... hari ini bisa kupastikan kau akan mati di tanganku."

Sasuke kembali berdiri, kemudian di belakangnya ada dua Kuchiyose no Jutsu berbentuk hewan aneh berlari dan menyerang Gaara secara bersama-sama. Masing-masing dari Kuchiyose itu tertancap banyak tindikan hampir diseluruh wajahnya.

'Bukankah ini Kuchiyose no Jutsu milik Pein?' pikir Gaara dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Sebelum Kuchiyose hewan badak menyeruduk Gaara, sang Kazekage muda itu lebih dulu membuat segel. Pasirnya segera membentuk dinding besar dan berhasil menghajar badak tersebut. Serangan berikutnya Kuchiyose srigala berkepala tiga meloncat cukup tinggi dan mencoba menerkam Gaara dari atas.

"Tch!" Gaara mendecih. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya. Nafasnya sudah tidak karuan karena harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup besar. Gaara mengayunkan sebelah tangannya ke atas dan melempar jauh srigala raksasa itu menggunakan pasirnya hingga terkapar. Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara tertunduk dengan bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya. Rambutnya yang merah darah menempel kuyub diatas keningnya.

"Tak kusangka kau sehebat ini, Gaara," Sasuke bertepuk tangan dan bersiul. Ia masih tersenyum dan tetap berdiri di posisinya sedari tadi. "Ternyata jabatanmu sebagai Kazekage memang bukan sekedar isapan jempol. Kuakui kemampuanmu begitu kuat. Tapi, kali ini aku akan serius padamu. Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke kembali mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan cahaya percikan Chidori. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari menghampiri Gaara yang masih tertunduk lemah di jalanan bersalju. "Terima ini!" seru Sasuke sembari mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan jurus Chidori.

"Celaka, tubuhku masih..." Gaara tak berkutik. Saat ini seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah karena kehabisan chakra. Ketika Sasuke hendak menyerang Gaara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dan mencoba untuk memukul wajah Sasuke dari sisi kiri, tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya wanita itu.

"Sa... sakura?" Gaara membelalakan matanya kemudian berusaha berdiri kembali. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau harus..."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melawannya sendirian, Gaara," Sakura memotong pembicaraan. "Aku akan ikut membantu sampai perang benar-benar usai."

"Keras kepala," Gaara mendengus. "Lalu, apa kau sudah lihat semua keadaan desa Konoha?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, anggota Akatsuki menyerang semua bagian dari desa Konoha. Para Kage lainnya juga sedang bertarung mati-matian bersama para pengawalnya, termasuk Jounin-jounin Konoha dan Anbu."

"Begitu?" Gaara bergumam. Ia sudah menduga kalau Sasuke ke Konoha pasti bersama-sama dengan anggota Akatsuki. Tak disangka mereka akan bergerak menyerang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Sakura, sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya." kata Sasuke datar. Tangan kanannya masih mengeluarkan chakra Chidori yang menyala-nyala. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam ke arah Gaara dan Sakura yang tengah siap mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. "Sasuke! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan anggota Akatsuki itu? Kenapa, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa katamu? Jika aku kembali ke Konoha, apa yang akan kudapatkan? Seluruh keluargaku sudah tidak ada yang tersisa dan semuanya hanya percuma bagiku. Kembali ke Konoha tidak ada untungnya lagi. Karena itu, bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan menghancurkan seluruh desa Konoha akan lebih baik dan membuatku puas," Sakura terdiam sambil membelalakan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan. Gaara menyipitkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura tanpa kata. "Maka dari itulah, aku ke sini bersama Akatsuki akan menghabisi kalian semua, termasuk para Kage. Setelah itu, aku pasti bisa merasa puas."

"Sasuke! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Percayalah, kita bisa kembali bersama Naruto seperti dulu. Sekarang, jika kau mau kembali juga tidak masalah. Semua belum terlambat untukmu, Sasuke!" Sakura memohon. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali menarik Sasuke agar ia tidak semakin jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. "Sasuke, kembalilah ke Konoha. Sampai sekarang pun aku dan yang lainnya masih menganggapmu teman."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, sedangkan Gaara dan Sakura hanya memandangnya tak mengerti. "Teman? Tch. Itu sangat menggelikan! Bagiku, teman hanya sebuah omong kosong. Aku sudah tak mempercayai kalian semua sebagai temanku. Kalian bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku! Orang-orang Konoha hanyalah sekedar sampah!" kata Sasuke.

Deg!

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata sebegitu kejam padanya. Padahal, ia masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Tapi inilah balasan yang ia terima dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke memang tak pernah lagi menganggap orang-orang Konoha sebagai teman atau keluarganya. Bagi Sakura itu sungguh menyakitkan.

'Sasuke...' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya di dada. Rasanya begitu sakit di sini. Sakit sekali.

"Gaara.." panggil Sakura. "Kurasa aku baru mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan segalanya tentang Sasuke. Seharusnya aku menuruti semua perkataanmu dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya akan membuatku sakit hati, seperti sekarang. Ia telah merendahkan orang-orang Konoha. Kali ini, aku takkan segan-segan lagi. Akan kuhabisi dia dengan tanganku sendiri." Sakura melepas jaketnya dan melemparkan pakaian tebal itu ke sembarang tempat.

"..." Gaara terdiam, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. "Itu semua pilihanmu, Sakura. Aku tak mau membunuh Sasuke mengingat ia adalah temanmu."

"Sekarang kau boleh melakukan itu padanya," Sakura menoleh ke Gaara dan tersenyum. "Dia... bukan lagi temanku."

Gaara tersentak. Ia hanya membelalakkan matanya sambil memandang Sakura. Gaara bisa melihat kalau Sakura begitu terpukul dengan perkataan Sasuke dari ekpresi wajahnya. "Sakura.."

"Oi oi, sudah cukup kalian berdua mengobrol?" potong Sasuke. Ia menggenggam Katananya yang dialiri Chidori, kemudian berlari dua kali lebih cepat ke arah Gaara dan Sakura. "Matilah kalian!"

"Berhati-hatilah, Sakura!" Gaara mengingatkan. Ia menghindari serangan Sasuke sambil menggerakkan pasirnya untuk berbalik menyerang.

"Aku mengerti!" Sakura berlari, mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukul tanah hingga terbelah menjadi dua pada Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha melompat tinggi. Ia membuat segel dan mengeluarkan semburan api yang besar dari mulutnya. "Elemen api, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Zroashh!

Gaara dan Sakura tak lari. Pasir Gaara melindungi keduanya dari serangan api Sasuke. Jalanan salju didekat mereka kini mencair karena jurus si Uchiha tersebut. Sisi sebagian rumah warga Konoha ikut terbakar sedikit dan ambruk seketika.

"Ukh!" Gaara tertunduk lemah, ia bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya. Keringat dingin mengucur cukup banyak dari keningnya. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan dan cukup cepat. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat, karena sempat mengeluarkan jurus yang membutuhkan banyak chakra.

"Gaara! Kau kenapa!" teriak Sakura dengan panik. Ia hendak mendekati Gaara, namun Gaara menahan langkahnya.

"Jangan!" sang Kazekage menggeleng. "Aku tak apa-apa. Kau perhatikan gerakan Sasuke!" perintahnya.

"Ga... gaara." Sakura bergumam sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar Gaara sama sekali.

"Huh, pertarungan yang membosankan," Sasuke mendengus. Tak lama ia membuat suara siulan dengan jemari tangan kanannya, kemudian muncul Kuchiyose hewan badak dan srigala berkepala tiga sedang berlari dari belakang Sasuke menuju Gaara dan Sakura.

'Tch! Rupanya hewan-hewan itu masih hidup!' pekik Gaara dalam hati.

"Heaaaa!" Sakura melancarkan serangan dan memukul Kuchiyose badak dengan sekali pukul hingga hewan itu terpental cukup jauh, namun Kuchiyose srigala berkepala tiga datang menyerangnya dari atas untuk siap menerkam Sakura hidup-hidup.

"Sakura, awas!" Gaara berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa meraih tubuh Sakura dan melindunginya dari serangan dari srigala itu. Mereka berhasil menghindari terkaman musuh, tapi lengan kanan atas Gaara sempat tercakar dan lukanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Guh!" Gaara mengerang sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Gaara!" Sakura cepat-cepat mendekati Gaara dan hendak melakukan pengobatan menggunakan jutsu medisnya pada luka Gaara. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak ceroboh."

Gaara menarik lengan kanannya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa obati tanganku nanti."

"Ta.. tapi darahnya.."

"Sakura," Gaara memotong kalimat. "Saat ini, keselamatan para shinobi adalah yang terpenting." Sakura memandang Gaara. Kini raut wajah kekasihnya terlihat sangat serius. Serius sekali. Tatapan matanya berubah begitu tajam ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Baru kali ini Sakura bisa melihat Gaara begini.

"Hei hei hei, apa hanya ini kemampuan dari Godaime Kazekage? Sungguh lemah." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Gaara tak menjawab. Beberapa detik kemudian sang srigala berkepala tiga kembali berlari dan meraung. Gaara mengayunkan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya terdiam tak bergerak karena darah terus mengalir banyak dari lukanya, membuat seluruh lengan kanannya mati rasa. Pasir bergerak lalu menyerang hewan raksasa itu hingga terdengar bunyi debaman yang keras. Srigala berkepala tiga tersebut tak bergerak-gerak lagi.

"Gaara, aku sudah katakan tadi kalau kau pasti akan mati di tanganku. Dan sekarang, akan kubuktikan!"

Gaara mendecih. "Kalau tidak saling bertarung bagaimana bisa tahu?"

Gaara dan Sasuke saling menyerang satu sama lain. Gaara terus menerus menyerang Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan kirinya, sedangkan Sasuke bertarung menggunakan Katana dan menangkis beberapa pasir milik Gaara. Begitu pun Gaara, ia berhasil menangkis serangan Chidori milik Sasuke. Sakura diam tak bergeming, ia hanya melihat pertarungan antar dua shinobi itu dari kejauhan.

"Tch!" Gaara terhuyung, kepalanya terasa pusing. Sepertinya ia memang kehilangan banyak darah.

"Ada apa, Gaara? Sudah mau menyerah, eh?" ejek Sasuke pada Gaara yang setengah sadar.

"Sasukeeee!" Sakura berlari dan melancarkan serangan pukulan, namun Sasuke berhasil menghindar dengan mudah.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kuberitahu, serangan lemah kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Aku tak perlu tahu itu. Yang jelas, aku takkan setengah-setengah untuk melawanmu, Sasuke." Sakura berkata dengan pasti. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga berbunyi gemeretak dari jemarinya. Ia pun kembali melancarkan serangan mautnya, "Heaaaaa!"

"Sudah kubilang kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku. Percuma saja!" Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia menunggu Sakura mendatanginya, lalu kaki kanannya mengayun cepat dan menendang perut Sakura hingga wanita itu terseret cukup jauh. Serangan berikutnya Sasuke menggerakkan lengan kanannya. Ia mengeluarkan Chidori dari situ. Namun kali ini sangat berbeda, mata Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura. Tatapan yang siap membunuh dalam sekali tebas. Sasuke berlari menuju Sakura yang masih tergolek tak berdaya sambil bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan Chidori ke arahnya.

'Ce... celaka! Kalau begini Sakura bisa...' Gaara memekik dalam hati. Ia bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh Sasuke saat itu. Pasir, ia tak bisa menggunakannya, karena itu tak memungkinkan lagi bagi Sasuke yang mempunyai nafsu pembunuh tinggi seperti ini. Gaara berlari terhuyung-huyung di tengah kesadarannya, berusaha melindungi Sakura dari bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Sang Kazekage itu berlari lemah sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang semakin parah dan terus menetes di jalanan bersalju. Ia masih berlari dan berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke yang ingin menyerang Sakura dengan Chidorinya.

Jrashh!

"Mati kau!" seru Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan jemarinya yang berhasil menembus tubuh seseorang. Darah bermuncratan disebagian wajah Sasuke dan pakaiannya. Cahaya kilat Chidori pun menyala-nyala ditangan kanannya. Awalnya Sasuke berpikir ia telah menembus tubuh Sakura dengan Chidori, namun salah. Tubuh yang ia tembus menggunakan Chidori barusan adalah tubuh Gaara yang berhasil melindungi Sakura dari bahaya.

Sasuke pun tertawa puas. "Khu khu khu.. tak kusangka kau mau rela berkorban demi wanita ini... Gaara."

"Ukh! Uhuk.. uhuk.." seluruh tubuh Gaara bergemetar. Tangan kirinya memegang lengan Sasuke yang menembus tubuhnya. Ia memuntahkan begitu banyak darah dari mulut dan tusukan Chidori Sasuke. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Nafas Gaara jadi lambat, terlihat dari uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Gaara masih sedikit beruntung, tusukan Sasuke meleset ke dada kanannya. Ia menghindari bagian jantung sebelum Sasuke hendak melancarkan serangan ke daerah tersebut. Meski begitu, tusukan yang diterimanya sangat parah dan fatal.

"Gaara!" Sakura menjerit. Ia berdiri dan hendak menolong Gaara, tapi percuma. Sasuke menyadari gerakan Sakura dan menendangnya kembali hingga Sakura terkapar di tanah. Gaara masih diam tak bergeming. Tangan kiri Sasuke mencengkram pakaian Gaara dan menarik tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi tertembus di tubuh Gaara. Sasuke tak lama mencekik Gaara dengan tangan kanannya yang sekarang dipenuhi darah. Tubuh Gaara sedikit terangkat, namun ia tak memberikan perlawanan sekalipun. Gaara hanya memegang tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedang mencekiknya. Kepala Gaara mendongak ke atas.

"Ini yang terakhir untukmu, Sabaku no Gaara," Sasuke tersenyum. Cekikannya semakin keras dileher Gaara. Ia tak mempedulikan suara Gaara yang terdengar serak dan kesakitan. "Memang hanya sampai di sini nyawa sang Kazekage berakhir. Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Gaara!" dari kejauhan terlihat pemuda berambut pirang datang menyerang. Naruto, kini garis hitam di wajahnya semakin tebal, menandakan kalau ia telah mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi. Naruto mengeluarkan Rasengan, membuat Sasuke harus melepaskan Gaara dan menjauh darinya.

Naruto pun menghampiri Gaara yang terkapar ditanah dan bersimbah darah, "Gaara, bertahanlah!" Naruto menahan kepala Gaara dengan lengan dan lutut kirinya, namun tak ada jawaban dari mulut Gaara. Ia hanya melihat sepasang mata Gaara yang terlihat sayup dan wajahnya pucat sekali, bukti kalau Gaara benar-benar kehabisan darah. Kening pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerut dalam. Ia benar-benar terlambat untuk menolong sahabatnya.

"Naruto!" Sakura mendekati Naruto dan memandang cemas pada Gaara. "Naruto, kau urus Sasuke. Aku akan mencoba menolong, Gaara!" perintah Sakura.

Pemuda Kyuubi itu mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara, lalu pandangannya beralih sepenuhnya pada Sasuke yang tersenyum puas. Sakura menempelkan kepalanya didada Gaara dan memastikan detak jantung Gaara yang berdegup cepat. Darah semakin banyak mengalir dari tusukan Chidori dan menyerap dijalanan bersalju. Gaara kembali batuk darah, sementara Sakura mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas dada Gaara dan mengeluarkan chakra berwarna biru.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, ia menangis. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Ia takut akan kehilangan Gaara, satu-satunya orang yang begitu mengerti dirinya dari siapapun. "Kumohon bertahanlah, Gaara. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku tidak bertindak semberono begitu." suara Sakura terdengar serak. Ia terisak dan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi lalu menetes ke tangannya yang sedang menghentikan pendarahan Gaara. Tak lama Sakura merasakan ibu jari yang bergerak lembut dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ga... gaara?" Sakura tercekat. Ia memandang Gaara yang memandangnya sayup, namun tangannya masih tak berhenti mengeluarkan chakra birunya.

"Jangan menangis begitu, Sakura." Gaara tersenyum lemah.

"Kumohon berhenti bicara, Gaara. Darahnya takkan berhenti jika kau bicara begitu!" Sakura berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan, namun Gaara tetap berbicara.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu." sang Kazekage muda memegang tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Suara Gaara terdengar pelan dan serak, seakan tenggorokannya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Aku bilang diamlah, Gaara. Kumohon jangan bicara lagi!" Sakura kembali memerintah. Ia terus berusaha menahan darah Gaara yang keluar secara perlahan-lahan. Tangisannya masih saja turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sakura! Gaara!" teriakan seorang wanita berkuncir empat terdengar dari kejauhan. Ia pun mendekati Sakura dan Gaara, sementara kakak laki-laki Gaara membantu Naruto bertarung dengan Sasuke.

"Te.. temari Nee-san?" Sakura bergumam dan menoleh ke arah wanita itu.

"Astaga, Gaara!" Temari mencoba memanggil nama adik bungsunya, namun Gaara tak menyahut. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Sakura? Kenapa tubuhnya bisa..."

"Gaara mencoba melindungiku," Sakura memotong, "Tapi Sasuke berhasil menembus tubuhnya dengan Chidori." wanita berambut merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Temari yang memandangnya tak percaya.

"A... apa!" pekik Temari.

"S.. sakura..." Sakura dan Temari menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Gaara yang semakin sekarat akan darah, "Ada yang ingin... kuberikan padamu.." lanjutnya terbata.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Jangan bicara, Gaara! Aku sedang berusaha menahan pendarahanmu!" bantahnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Temari. Ia memandang adik bungsunya yang tergolek tak berdaya dengan mata yang disipitkan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi. "Tolong dengarkan, Gaara." jelasnya pelan.

Sakura tersentak. Ia terdiam menuruti kata-kata Temari dan membiarkan Gaara berbicara, "Aku... ingin memberikanmu ini, Sakura.." Gaara menggerakkan jemarinya dan merogoh kantong celananya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah darah. "Memang tidak mungkin... tapi... aku mohon terimalah." Gaara membuka kotak kecil tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah pada Sakura.

"Ga... Gaara, kau.." Sakura tergagap.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Sakura," perintahnya. Sakura menelan ludah yang terasa berat lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Gaara. Sang Kazekage muda pun mengambil cincinnya dan perlahan memasukkan cincin itu pada jari manis Sakura. "Kuharap kau menyukainya." kata Gaara.

Sakura memandang sejenak cincin pemberian Gaara lalu ia mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Suka. Sangat suka... Terima kasih, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk pelan kemudian menoleh pada Temari yang mulai menangis. Ia hanya memandang Gaara sambil menutupi mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. "Mungkin aku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk hidup selamanya dengan wanita sepertimu, Sakura. Tadinya... aku ingin memberikanmu cincin ini saat kita berada diatas gedung Hokage. Namun, rencanaku gagal... tapi kuharap kau mau menyimpan cincin ini baik-baik." Gaara tertawa hambar. Tangan kirinya kembali mengelus sebelah sisi Sakura lembut-lembut. Sakura pun menggenggam tangan besar Gaara erat-erat dan mengecupnya.

Tak lama Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mendekati wajah Gaara hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Gaara kembali sambil tersenyum memaksa, sementara Gaara menyentuh sisi kanan Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku... menyukaimu, Sakura. Sangat menyukaimu." kata Gaara terbata. Ditengah tangisan Sakura, gerakan jemari Gaara yang mengelus wajah Sakura terhenti dan terjatuh lemas.

"Gaara? Kau kenapa? Bangunlah, Gaara. Gaara!" Sakura berusaha meletakkan kedua tengannya didada Gaara lalu mengeluarkan chakra birunya, memastikan Gaara belum benar-benar mati. Sakura terus berteriak memanggil nama Gaara sambil terus mengeluarkan chakranya. Tapi semuanya percuma saja, Gaara telah mati. Ia telah menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya dan meninggalkan wanita yang begitu ia sayangi.

Temari menahan Sakura yang terus berteriak dan menangis keras di depan tubuh Gaara yang tak bernyawa, "Sakura, tenanglah! Gaara sudah mati! Tenanglah!" teriaknya sambil memegang kedua lengan Sakura dari belakang. Sakura tak berhenti, ia terus meronta dan berusaha mengobati luka Gaara meskipun ia tahu bahwa yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, pasukan Akatsuki dan Sasuke sendiri pergi menjauhi desa Konohagakure, karena bala bantuan dari beberapa desa negara besar telah datang dan ikut membantu. Hokage, Raikage, Tsuchikage dan Mizukage selamat, kecuali sang Kazekage. Pemimpin desa Sunagakure tersebut harus mati melindungi kekasihnya sendiri ditangan Sasuke. Perang besar shinobi di musim dingin ini telah meninggalkan duka yang begitu mendalam bagi Sakura, terutama desa Sunagakure.

Selamat tinggal, Kazekage-sama.

Arigatou.

.

**The End**

kali ini saya gak banyak cincong,

terima kasih banget buat readers ato author yg udh mampir kesini.

review membangun sangat saya nantikan ya..

makasih banget pokoknya..

maaf kalo mungkin ceritanya rada gaje *tiap cerita yg saya buat pasti gaje ya?*

**02:00 AM**

**29.08.2010**


End file.
